All About Us
by inumoon3
Summary: One-shot. Yaoi. Mpreg. Songfic. Sometimes all that matters is the person who's willingly to stand by your side. 'I'm finally content. No matter what happens, it's all about us, Sasuke. It's all about our love...'


Title: All About Us

Author: Inumoon3

**Summary:** Sasuke and Naruto flee Konoha only to return when Naruto's about to give birth…MPREG, YAOI

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Naruto…cause if I did Naruto would be using the Kyuubi to have lots of mini-Sasuke and mini-Naruto's running around Konoha!!!!! Oh…and All About Us belongs to t.A.T.u so don't sue me…Hehe…

_They say they don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall if we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about_

"Sasuke…I don't think…aaah…" Naruto groaned out looking at his lover as he leaned heavily against a tree for support.

Sasuke studied his lover. Sasuke was use to these conditions of always moving. But then again he was an avenger, as well as a missing nin for the majority of his teenage years. Sasuke watched as the cringing teen leaned against the tree for support resting a hand on his protruding stomach. The teen eyes were closed as sweat poured down his face. Sasuke walked over to the boy never taking his gaze off of the boy's face as he picked him up bridal style.

"Dobe, why didn't you say anything?" Sasuke whispered silently as he carried the boy towards the village they once called home.

_It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us_

Tsunade waited at the gates, along with Kakashi, as she waited for the two distinct yet familiar chakra signatures. Out of the corner of her eye she met Kakashi's gaze and began to communicate with her eyes. Kakashi simply nodded before disappearing.

'I swear those two will be the death of me…' she thought as she saw the figures come towards the gate

She then began to close the distance, as she saw Sasuke carrying Naruto. She quickly closed the distanced and studied the boy in Sasuke's arm in shock.

'He's…he's…he's pregnant?' the only thing she could wonder was…

"Why?"

_If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about_

As soon as they got Naruto back to the Hokage Tower Naruto's contractions started to come faster and harder. Although Naruto was strong he was also weak from traveling such a long distance, so his poor body was in no condition to go through labor. Tsunade and Shizune had to work quickly, allowing Sasuke to stay close as it seemed his presence helped calm Naruto. That had been hours ago…

Sakura and Kakashi waited outside in the waiting area as they waited for news of Naruto's condition. Sakura sat playing with her hands as she watched the door hoping for Tsunade or Shizune to come out and say Naruto was okay.

'Damn villagers…they had no right to treat Naruto like that…causing for him and Sasuke to leave…I hope he's okay…Naruto' Sakura thought as tears sprung to her eyes

Kakashi noticed this from the corner of his eye causing him to sigh. He knew what Sakura was thinking and he knew that once Tsunade found out about the happenings of that night the villagers, along with the council would suffer. But he just hoped that Naruto made it to see it.

_It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us  
_

Sasuke watched as the energy was sucked out of his lover as he gave birth. He never felt so helpless in his life; even more helpless when he defeated Itachi and returned to the village. He just wanted to take all the pain away from Naruto, but he knew that wasn't possible so he did the next best thing. He stood by his lover side whispering encouraging things of what their future could be like if he just didn't give up.

"Okay Naruto, you're almost done I just need you to get ready to push…I know you're tired but you can do this, brat." Tsunade said reassuring the boy she considered a brother with a small smile on her face

"Tsunade-baachan…" Naruto tried to yell, but it came out as a mere whisper, with a small smile on his face as well

Sasuke held his lover's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze turning his onyx gaze towards his lover's azure blue eyes and whispering

"I love you, dobe…so don't die on me because I need you, usuratonkachi," Sasuke whispered lovingly.

_They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight_

The cry of a baby rang throughout the Tower. Sakura and Kakashi stood up ready to rush in if needed. As the door opened, the front door busted open revealing a disheveled Iruka with tears in his eyes.

"Is it true? Is he really here?" Iruka's eyes held so much hope. Tsunade raised an eloquent eyebrow before sighing and nodding. "He's in critical condition though." She then turned her head and locked gaze with Sakura. "Go to the hospital and have a room made for him within the hour. Make sure it's the best, understood?" Tsunade's gaze was hard and unwavering.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Sakura gave a curt nod before rushing off to do as she was told. Iruka never took his eyes off the Hokage, and slowly walked towards her with unshed tears. "He's going to make it…Naruto." Iruka voice slowly cracked as he thought of the boy he considered his little brother, even a son. Tsunade slowly reached out and touched his shoulder and gave him a slight smile.

"That brat won't be going anywhere for a long time; I'll make sure of it. Now would you like to meet your grandson?"

_It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us_

Naruto was carrying his little bundle under the watchful eye of Sasuke and Shizune. He looked down to his baby and examined him. He counted his toes and fingers. He used his index finger to slowly brush over his baby's smooth slightly tanned skin. He couldn't help but gaze lovingly at the small tuft of black hair that sat on top of the baby's beautiful head. From the baby's defined facial features Naruto could tell their child would be an Uchiha through and through.

He couldn't help but smile and feel giddy. He finally had gotten a family. He looked over to Sasuke who was situated next to him with an arm wrapped around him. Naruto snuggled into his shoulder. "Heh, bastard; he looks just like you." Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. He looked at the little bundle. That was his son. "Hn. Dobe, he's an Uchiha after all." Naruto looked up at his lover with a small pout, but smiled as he turned to look at their little miracle.

The door opened causing all the occupants of the room to look up. Naruto's eyes brightened. "Iruka-sensei…" Naruto smiled and sat up a little bit more. Iruka sighed in relief to see Naruto safe, and smiled warmly. His gaze landed briefly on the dark-haired man in the room. He slowly made his way over til he was on the other side of Naruto. Naruto slowly moved out of Sasuke's embrace to get closer to his father figure. "Would you like to hold him? I think he should know his grandfather." Naruto smiled.

Iruka's eyes filled with more unshed tears. It made his heart swell to know that Naruto considered him as his father. He slowly took the baby couldn't help but think how beautiful. Kakashi and Tsunade watched the scene from the door. Kakashi slowly stepped back out to meet Sakura, who brought Sai, just in case extra hands were needed. Kakashi gave a lopsided smile and nodded at them. Of course the only way they could know he was smiling was by the crinkle in his upper cheek.

He couldn't help but think everything would work out.

_It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us_

~*~Time Skip: 6 months later: Uchiha Mansion~*~

"Iruka-tousan! Make that teme do it! It's his turn!" "Hn. As if, dobe." Iruka just shook his heads, as he watched his two ex pupils bicker. He smiled as he looked at the little baby in his arms that was watching the scene with fascination. "Now, now; Naruto, that's no way to act in front of Kiseki (1)." Iruka slowly walked towards the couple with a stern, yet playful look on his face. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest as he pouted. He slowly started to work the water works.

Sasuke grimaced, before taking the baby from Iruka. The baby gurgled at being put in his father's arms. Sasuke sighed as he looked down at his baby, before pulling the pouting Naruto to him. "Don't worry, dobe. I'll do it." Naruto tears magically dried, and his pout instantly turned into a shit-eating grin. "You better, teme! Or else no S E X…" Naruto made sure to spell it out. "NARUTO!" Iruka yelled feeling a slight blush coming on. And Naruto and Sasuke made eye contact; their gaze didn't last more than a couple of seconds and for the first of many times Sasuke lost. "Tch. Come on, Kiseki." Naruto smirked as he watched Sasuke walk towards their bathroom. Iruka shook his head at the whole scene.

"Was all of that really necessary, Naruto?" Naruto looked towards his sensei with a blank look. "Of course, otherwise I would never get the bastard to bathe Ki-chan. Sex is the only thing that gets to that teme." Iruka sighed and simply went to the kitchen. Naruto followed and sat in one of the kitchen chairs. He gazed down at his engagement ring and couldn't help but roll his eyes. It was a simple band with a medium size sapphire diamond, with the Uchiha fan engraved in the diamond. He smiled and couldn't help but to think

'I'm finally content. No matter what happens, it's all about us, Sasuke. It's all about our love, our love that created our son. In you I know I can trust; even if you have left and hurt me…you always come back. And knowing this helps life go smoothly.' And as Sasuke bathed their son, he couldn't help but to think the same thing.

_It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)_

_It's all about us_

AN: Well there you have it! My first Sasu/Naru fic!

Tell me if was good, or bad! All reviews welcomed. (1) Kiseki means miracle in Japanese!


End file.
